I'm Home
by spazzgirl
Summary: no matter what, he was always home with her. Based on the Lucy spoiler pic for ch418.


**I'm Home**

**So after seeing a spoiler picture of a time-skip Lucy for chapter 418, I decided to make my own NaLu reunion fic. Like no joke, I had soo many different scenarios to create for this reunion. Who knows, maybe I'll just do one whole collection solely on Natsu and Lucy's reunion.**

**I seriously cannot wait for the new chapter alongside the Natsu and Asuka omake coming out this week in the anime. Ugh so much feels for one week, someone help ;_;**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_no matter what, he was always home with her_

**Ugh sappy summary I know.**

**ENJOY!**

"Ah there she is!"

"That's the famous reporter and model for Sorcerer Weekly."

"Lucy-sama!"

The blonde haired girl smiled and waved at her fans. She couldn't believe it, she dreamed to work for Sorcerer Weekly, and now her dream came true.

_At a price_

She inwardly frowned at the memory of Fairy Tail disbanding. Fairy Tail was her home, the one place she truly could be herself, and the place where she met all different kinds of people. Not only that but she made friends who weren't celestial spirits.

_Aquarius_

Lucy gripped the broken key she now wore around her neck as a good luck charm. She had hoped one day that she would be reunited with her friend.

_Natsu_

She had always wondered how that pink haired dragon slayer was doing. The blonde would always write letters to him but never send them out. One day, she would let him read those letters when he returned. Quickly, she snapped out of her thoughts as a group of people began to herd around her, asking for pictures and autographs.

"Lucy-sama, please sign my shirt!"

"Lucy-san, can I take a selfie with you!"

"Lucy-san where did you get your shirt?!"

"Ah that's the beautiful Lucy-san!"

"Oi, oi, watch it!"

Turning around, she was met with a young man with pink hair and onyx eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and her throat tightened up.

* * *

The dragon slayer decided to walk around the capital as he was getting ready for the Grand Magic Games. He was lucky that he was able to join last minute, then again, he did help save the kingdom from dragons.

"Natsu, look, there's a crowd of people!"

Looking ahead, the fire mage looked where is blue friend was pointing at.

"Why do you think they're crowding like that Happy?"

The exceed pondered for a bit, "Maybe they're looking at an exotic fish!"

"If so, then let's go!"

The duo began to struggle to get through the crowd, not minding what they all were saying. All of a sudden, people in the crowd began to push him as he tried to get through. Complaining that they were all there first.

"Oi, oi, watch it!"

The moment he stumbled out of the crowd, while Happy flew away, his nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Looking up, his eyes met familiar chocolate brown.

_Lucy_

_Natsu_

That instant, as if time stopped, the two friends looked at each other, not minding the crowd surrounding them.

"Hey how does that guy know Lucy-san?"

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"Now way, he's took weird to be Lucy's boyfriend."

Twitching, the dragon slayer grabbed Lucy by her wrist, and quickly dragged her away from the crow, with Happy flying ahead of them. That instant, Lucy recalled the first time Natsu dragging her away after the incident with Bora, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oi, weirdo, don't laugh while we're being chased." He turned around and grinned at her.

After losing the crowd, they managed to make it back at the hotel room he and Happy were staying. The blue exceed decided to do some shopping for fish, leaving his two friends alone.

"Luce, I can't believe it's been so long!" Natsu happily smiled, "So what have you been doing?"

She smiled at him, "I work for Sorcerer Weekly."

"I'm so happy for you Luce, I mean it's been your dream to work for them right? Well alongside being an author." The dragon slayer paused. "Do you know where all the others are?" Natsu could see the tears falling down her face. "Oi Luce, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Natsu," she cried out, "I couldn't protect everyone. Master decided to disband Fairy Tail and everyone went on their own separate paths." Lucy cried into her hands. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry you couldn't come home to Fairy Tail."

Warm strong arms wrapped themselves around the young blonde. Gently he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Don't cry Luce," he whispered softly, "it's not your fault." Natsu nuzzled into her hair. "Fairy Tail is my home, but I'm home whenever I'm with you."

The celestial mage happily cried into his chest. "You are so corny."

He chuckled in response, "Only when I'm with you."

**END**

**Feels, fluffiness, sadness, why am I doing this to myself? Anyways, I might upload another NaLu reunion chapter, depending on my muse.**


End file.
